


You ran with your back to the moon.

by ChurroBird



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, its as sad as ever. yahoo, this was written for the IR creative club!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurroBird/pseuds/ChurroBird
Summary: [CASTING]Narrator: BroHarvey: AlexVivian: Queen[Pre-Knowledge: This is related to Anatthema’s submission- the same characters and the same world! Read it after hers.]
Relationships: Harvey/Vivian but its pretty broke





	You ran with your back to the moon.

He let out a wet cough, trying to keep himself from stumbling into the hallway and yet doing it all the same.

Blood stained his well-tailored vest, and Harvey felt like he would’ve been more annoyed with the rips and slashes ruining his classy aesthetic if he wasn’t busy dealing with the pain coursing through his… well..  _ everything. _

He quickly straightened his posture as his sensitive ears picked up quickly approaching footsteps, and he wouldn’t admit the shiver he felt at the prospect of having another battle.

He also wouldn’t admit the practically physical relief he felt when his eyes locked onto Vivian.

The black-haired woman’s gasp was audible when she saw the state he was in, Vivian rushed over, the train of her purple skirt darkening as it dragged through the blood that had ended up on the floor.

“Shit, Harvey, what the hell happened?!”

“Ah,” He fought a valiant fight to keep his outward appearance of calm, “Nothing of much. I just so happened to run again with a particularly insistent group of bed bugs once again-”   
  


“Cut the fancy crap. Harvey, this clearly isn’t nothing!” Vivian’s fiery gaze went from his wounds to his eyes, as intense as ever. She had never truly feared him like other mortals, even from the beginning, and it showed to this day.

He let out an overdramatic huff, “My dear dust speck, as much as I am affected in the present tense, and as much as I can stop it as easily as I breathe, time marches on. This will pass. They will be gone.”   
  


She grumbled, low in her throat. She now knew exactly who he was talking about, and irritation prickled in her skin. She had come to hate that lowly group of adventurers as much as he had- their squabbles becoming far too personal for their shared tastes.

“Fine. At least let me patch you up.” Clearly she wouldn’t have listened even if he had said no, her hand clenched tightly over his and practically dragging him down the hallway.

Soon they had entered her study, which now was suddenly converted into a convenient medical office as Vivian forced Harvey into a chair and got to work sealing his wounds with both magic and bandages.

For once in his immortal life, Harvey remained silent as Vivian patched him up. For once, with a prickle of a feeling he could not place, he couldn’t connect what he was thinking to his tongue. Perhaps this blood loss was getting to him more than he would ever like.

Vivian remained silent as well, more out of concentration than struggle than him. Thoughts flicked through his mind faster than a precisely thrown knife, wanting to escape. He should say anything- a wisecrack, a sarcastic quip, maybe even a scathing remark- but none of those came to him. One thought forced its way through his brain, and threw itself into the abyss before he could even register it.

“My apologies.”

Vivian’s hands stopped in their tracks, slowly registering what he had said.

_ Sorry. _ Even if it was in that usual pompous attitude of his.

A shot of concern rushed through her. He never apologized- he was too proud to.

“....Why?”

Harvey gazed out the window, looking anywhere but the woman besides him. He murmured something low, under his breath, but with their proximity she heard it all the same.

Vivian lurched back, her hands suddenly feeling like they had been burnt. She stared at him, her jaw audibly clicking shut after a few seconds, as to not look like an idiot.

“...What?”   
  
Her voice was low, deceivingly calm, but he knew her. He possibly knew her more than anyone else. There was anger lurking under that mask- a deep and boiling pool of wrath that threatened to explode like a volcano.

“I- wh- why?!”

He blinked slowly, traitorous eyes finally turning back to her. “I wish I could tell you, my dear du-”

“ _ Don’t. _ Don’t fucking call me that.”

She inhaled sharply. Her eyes watered, her chest ached- no. Not her chest. Her heart. It felt like it had been ripped apart in its entirety, feelings that once had been held cherished deep inside her now screaming as traitorously as he had whispered.

She had to know. Even if it hurt so, so much. She had never been good at telling herself no.

“I never stood a chance, did I?”

Barely a whisper under her breath, threatening to be overwhelmed by the pounding in her ears.

“That’s the sad thing- you did once.”

She gasped sharply, her heart ripping itself into tinier and tinier shreds. She had never known- how could she, when he’s like the way he is. Stupidly ambiguous, stupidly charming.

She couldn’t control herself at that point- she never had been able to. So passionate, she was, a fire burning in her every step- a fire that now wished to burn everything to the ground around her.

She stormed out, leaving the white wolf behind, navigating down the halls despite her vision blurring with hot tears that finally had permission to run down her cheeks.

Her mind filled with the most damning of thoughts.

_ It all meant nothing. _

_ You meant nothing. _

_ Not to him. _

_ This will end tonight. _

_ All of it. _

_ Just anything to stop the pain. _

_ I’ll finally open that door. _

**_You enter your library._ **


End file.
